


What Is This?

by insanelittlebird



Category: Batman - Fandom, The Batman - Fandom, Titans - Fandom, Young Justice
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:56:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6261004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanelittlebird/pseuds/insanelittlebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Runing away? Yes. From what? More like who. She was running away from The Batman, she couldn't beat him. Then she saw him. She saw Robin. Kayden skids to a stop and smirks at her former partner and best friend. "Damian. How nice to see you again."</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is This?

Note : This is the same writer/admin of the original work. I could not log back onto my account so I was forced to create a new one and continue my work. Please do not report.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One

 

I head to my destination. A lowly inn called The Dancing Dolphin. A very sick name as it seems, but there is more than it may seem. It is in fact a hideout for villains and goons. Much goes on there, drugs, alcohol, hiring people for villainous plots. All in a day’s work for lowly crooks such as themselves. 

Pardon me, I must have forgotten my manners. But I could care less, you lowly human.

But I might as well introduce myself. My name is Kayden Heart, the name everyone knows me by is Kritanta. I chose this name because it means “god of death.” I, the “god of death,” travel the world to kill, track, assassinate, whatever you wish to call it. Why do I do this? Because that is how I was raised. I was left on the doorsteps of a monastery, the monastery turned out to be a place that trains children and adults alike to become deadly assassins. I am the greatest of them all. No one is able to defeat me. My best friends and I train constantly, and they try to beat me. I always win. Which is good, I hate loosing. 

Moving on. I enter the inn, I immediately detect the scent of alcohol and tobacco smoke. With a small grimace I walk to where my mentor is sitting. Ra’s al ghul. My mentor and the closest thing I have to a father, though you wouldn’t catch me calling him that even if my life were dependant on it. I stand in front of him with my arms folded across my chest, waiting for my instructions. He quickly debriefs me on my mission, 

“You are to find a way onto the Young Justice team. Discreetly rip them apart from the inside. I trust you will not fail me.”He gave me a warning glare, ‘oh you better do this right or you will be in big doo doo missy’ I said in an extremely dumb voice inside my head. I had an urge to roll my eyes, which I would have done if I were wearing my sunglasses. But nah. 

I simply nod and he leaves, then I roll my eyes. He expected me to stay in this dump? Ehheh eheh, not funny. I sigh as I go and rent a room, only for the night. I grab my black and red duffle bag, heading up to my designated room. I pull out my black basketball shorts that had dark blue stripes down the sides. Then my black sleeveless top, guy version. Not that dumb sissy version. Blech. I change into those clothes and brush out my long brown hair, I actually used my hair as a weapon. Since it goes to just above my knees, I tie it in a high ponytail and tightly braid it, then I place small spikes with poison in them. I have made myself immune to the poisson, it does not affect me. 

I soon have my hair down and then I move my duffle aside and lay down to get some well deserved rest. I will start my mission tomorrow, though it will take time. Lots and lots of time. Which is bad, I am not very patient.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
So there you go! My first chapter!...again..anyways!  
Sorry that it is so short, I promise the next one will be longer and that I will update more often. Thanks for reading!


End file.
